Desde el principio
by adaybored
Summary: La batalla acabado, bueno al menos parte de ella... Phoebe se encuentra inmersa en su trabajo en su vida matrimonial y en sus hermanas, pero que pasaría si un niño le hiciera recordar a un viejo amor y si ese viejo amor fuera Cole o peor aun que pasaría si alguien preguntara demasiado a un muerto que lleva mucho sin poder hablar
1. 1- Un mausoleo muy conocido

_1-Un mausoleo muy conocido _

_Ya han pasado un par de años desde que las hermanas Halliwell vencieran el mal. Bueno todo el mal no, pero una parte de el si, se sentía tan orgulloso de que ella vencieran, era un sentimiento extraño ya que él había formado parte de ese mal durante tanto que ya no se acordaba cual había sido su inicio, en realidad lo sabía, el había sido malo desde que su madre asesino a su padre para llevarlo al inframundo a las tinieblas, aun recordaba el terror que tenia por las noches cuando oía los gritos de los humanos siendo devorados por los demonios o de los mismos demonios siendo asesinados por los que creían "sus amigos" pronto aprendió que en el lado de las tinieblas, no habían amigos ni siquiera familia, así se lo había demostrado su madre al abandonarlo a su suerte una vez que lo trajo a ese lugar, solo lo venía a buscar para traerlo delante de tres hombres o eso creía encapuchados, durante toda su vida tubo de oír, es él, el nos liberara… es tan poderoso como creíamos, el es el demonio que matara a las Halliwell, que equivocados estaban… el no podría hacerlo él no era como los demás él era medio humano, su padre había sido un gran hombre, el mismo se había informado sobre eso, había sido asesinado por la mujer que más amo, era un poco irónico pero su muerte había sido similar, la mujer que lo mato, fue y será la mujer que más amo, ama y amara hasta el resto de su vida y no vida su muerte había sido buscada y merecida… _

- Piper subió corriendo las escaleras seguido de su hijo mayor que reclamaba su atención a base de gritos y golpes a mesura que subía las escaleras, Piper suspirando por quinta vez en menos de 5 minutos, se giro para enfrontar la mirada de su hijo, ella no lo había criado de esta manera pero desde que había conocido a esa chica de la escuela de magia su comportamiento había empeorado y sus notas también – _**Te dicho que no Wyatt ¿Cuántas veces más te lo tendré de decir? Solo tienes siete años, no puedes irte a pasar la noche en un mausoleo**_

_**- Pero mama, allí está enterado el padre de un demonio es historia…**_ - mirando al suelo y jugando con sus pies – _**es parte de nuestra historia, a demás Susan me dijo que fue uno de los peores demonios que hubo y eso que era medio humano…**_ - mirando a su madre _**– por favor**_

_- Piper negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba su sexto suspiro, ya sabía quién era el hijo del pobre hombre que allí descansaba lo conocía muy bien, sabia el mal y el bien que había hecho en su vida y en privado siempre había reconocido que la imagen de Cole había sido demasiado destrozada, no fue tal villano como se mencionaba, Cole era bueno, estaba locamente enamorado de su hermana, pensándolo mejor estaba y está locamente enamorado de Phoebe porque ella sabía que Cole aun estaba en esta casa, observando a su hermana vigilando que no le pase nada… su error fue no poder deshacerse del mal en el cual le había enseñado a criarse el no tenía la culpa – __**Wyatt**__ – dijo pausadamente haciéndole llamar la atención de su hijo mayor_ – _**no puedes ir y menos hacer la ouija deja descansar al pobre hombre, solo era un hombre que caso con la mujer equivocada y quien pago todo fue el y su hijo**_

_**- ¡MAMA!**_ _– Piper se sobre salto cuando oyó gritar de esa manera a su hijo_ – _**El hijo de este hombre no era bueno, tía Paige siempre lo ha dicho, Balthazor fue y será un demonio es igual que sea medio humano, es un demonio**_

_- Piper sintió decepción por lo que su hermana decía de Cole, si que fue un demonio, y si hasta ahora ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo defendería pero… pero también vio de cerca el lado bueno de el, solo había sido eso un niño que había visto como mataban a su padre delante de el, como lo llevaban a un lugar lleno de oscuridad, en realidad Cole era eso un niño confundido por lo que era, un niño que nunca había encajado en ningún lugar ni en los malos ni en los buenos y Phoebe lo sabia alguna vez había estado a punto de reconocerlo, pero entonces su carácter le hacía retroceder por miedo a volver a caer y volver a sentir lo que ella intentaba negar sin éxito, veía como su hermana se sobre saltaba con tan solo oír el nombre de Cole o de Balthazor, Paige era caso aparte, tendría de hablar con ella sobre ese tema, ella no lo había conocido tanto y casi siempre había visto el lado oscuro de Cole pero a caso no se acordaba que él la salvo en bastantes ocasiones, mas ocasiones en las que la que la había intentado matar_ – _**Wyatt, no y no quiero hablar más de ello, ¿sabes?**_ _–mirando a su hijo –_ _**ahora mismo voy a llamar a los padres de Susan y a informarles de los planes de su hija **_– _ese comentario hizo que Wyatt se tirara al suelo y empezara a llorara tanto o más como si un demonio le estuviera atacando, Piper miro una vez más a su hijo y subió los últimos peldaños que le quedaban para llegar al libro de las sombras_

_Phoebe oyó parte de la conversación, se acordó cuando entro en ese mausoleo, cuando tubo esa premonición en el que vio como el hombre moría pero antes de eso como le arrebataba a su hijo de sus manos, se acordaba del llanto del niño cuando era separado de lo seguros brazos de su padre, se acordaba también de esos ojos rojos llenos de ira de la mujer antes de matar a su marido, suspiro, tenia de reconocerlo Cole no había tenido una vida fácil y mucho menos una infancia, como debía ser llegar a un mundo lleno de demonios que lo único que debían ver en él sería un buen desayuno para empezar bien el día. Ella ahora estaba casa, estaba enamorada o eso creía… los ancianos se habían entrometido y le habían traído los que ellos creían el hombre perfecto, su nombre Coop, su trabajo ser Cupido irónico le habían traído el hombre que quizás más flechas de amor le había lanzado y más veces había fracasado o quizás no tantas con Cole no lo había hecho porque Cole le amo y ella también lo amo a él y en su interior sabia que lo seguía haciendo porque como el mismo Coop dijo, Cole fue su primer y verdadero amor _

_**- Phoebe**_ _– una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, Paige había llegado y con ello se había marchado la tranquilidad ya que más de un pequeño brujo había venido con ella, se fijo en uno de los niños, se escondía detrás de Paige, parecía tan tímido que a Phoebe se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa a mesura que se acerba a el –_ _**Aaaah, estas aquí… a ti te buscaba **__– Phoebe levanto la cabeza, la mira de su hermana le hizo temer lo peor, esa mirada la conocía era la típica que ponía cuando quería pedirle un favor, suspiro, se imaginaba lo que le toca –__** ¿Pheebs, podrías cuidar durante unos minutos a estos pequeños granujillas? No será mucho te lo prometo, lo suficiente para ir un momento a casa y volver **_–_ mirándola con cara de pena – __**te lo prometo**_ _– levantando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre su pecho –_ _**palabra de hermana menor **_

_**- Esta bien, está bien –**__ su cabeza ahora estaba en ese niño que se escondía cada vez más a mesura que ella se acercaba, notaba como el la miraba cada vez que no se sentía observado por ella, cuando ella quería mirarlo el de seguida escondía su cabeza detrás de Paige, Phoebe se acerco a su hermana lo suficiente cerca para que los niños no pudieran oírla, o eso creía ya que cada uno de los niños poseía un poder distinto y alguno quizás tenía el mejor oído del mundo – __**¿Paige?**_

_**- ¿Dime? Que pasa Phoebe – **__Paige se la quedo mirando, vio que su mirada se quedaba perdida en el niño que se ocultaba detrás de ella y luego la miraba a ella _

_**-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se esconde? – **__Phoebe dio otro paso para acercase el niño, pero el retrocedió casi haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies___

_**- Paige miro al niño con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se volvió para mira a su hermana – Este es Cole, ¿irónico, no? Que al único niño que te has fijado se llame como tu ex – marido, parece que estés destinada a ese nombre – **__Paige sonrió burlonamente a su hermana antes que su rostro cambiara, su rostro se había vuelto triste al mirar al niño que tenía a su lado ocultándose de Phoebe -__** Apareció de repente delante de la escuela, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas bastante graves, su pecho parecía que había recibido varias bolas de energía de distinta potencia, parecía una diversión para el demonio que le había echo eso, su cara tenia varios arañazos y una parte de su mejilla estaba quemada , no se como pudo llegar hasta la escuela pero llego, pude currarle parcialmente, solo sus heridas… **__-mirando al niño – __**me parece que el aun esta llevando una guerra interior para superar todo lo que ha visto y a pasado, no aquerido usar sus poderes desde que llego, muchos niños se ríen de el porque creen que es normal pero yo se que no, porque su aura trasmite tanto poder o mas que el nuestro, cuando se enfada, cuando esta triste, es cuando noto mas su poder, no sabría que decir si es un demonio oculto bajo un niño o un niño luchando con su demonio **_


	2. 2 - Un niño con una larga historia

_**2 - Un niño con una larga historia **_

_- Phoebe escuchaba absorta todo lo que su hermana menor le contaba, unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas has tocar el borde de sus labios, esos labios que no se atrevían abrir porque n o sabían que decir observo como el niño se acurrucaba mas a mesura que la historia iba avanzando __**- ¿Entonces, no tiene casa? ¿Ni familia?**_

– _Paige negó con la cabeza y miro el reloj se había olvidado casi por completo de porque estaba allí - __**Phoebe tengo que irme, cuídamelos, volveré lo antes posible te lo prometo**_

_- Phoebe no alcanzo a dar una respuesta que su hermana ya se había ido, su mirada se destino de nuevo al niño, por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron y a Phoebe le pareció que el mundo se le caía encima, esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos eran iguales a los de Cole, ese azul que por la tristeza y el miedo se mantenía apagado, le hacían recordar tanto a Cole, le trasmitía lo mismo que el intento trasmitir pero que ella ignoro tanto tiempo, le trasmitía miedo, le transmitía compasión y sobre todo esos ojos parecían que buscara el cariño que el aun no había tenido __**– Hola –**__ alzo la mano en tono de paz con una pequeña mueca para que el niño mostrara la primera media sonrisa que veía en el desde que llego, bueno… algo era algo__**- Me llamo Phoebe **_

_**- Lo sé, eres la hermana de Paige… he estudiado sobre ti… bueno y tus hermanas, pero especialmente de ti – **__el niño se sonrojo al ver la cara de asombro de Phoebe __**– Paige, nos dijo que teníamos de hacer un trabajo sobre las embrujadas, que triáramos una… te trié a ti, los demás casi todos triaron a Paige… supongo que para hacerle la pelota, en el mundo mágico no se lleva eso de traerle una manzana a la profesora es mejor escribir sobre ella **__– el niño sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Phoebe sonreía al ver al niño hablar con ella, pero también se entristeció al ver que por paso que daba ella, el retrocedía dos mas__** – me llamo Cole, aunque todos me llaman demonio, supongo que es lo que soy –**__ el niño volvió a mirar al suelo observando el cordel descordado de su bamba una pequeña lagrima corrió por sus pálidas mejillas _

_- Phoebe logro acercarse al niño y cogerle de las manos antes que él se pudiera apartar __**- ¡No! – **__Cole se sobre salto al oír el grito de la mujer que tenía delante y durante un segundo pensó en huir otra vez de su lado, los gritos le traían recuerdo a los cuales no quería pensar __**– lo siento –**__sonrió intentado que el niño se volviera a relajar, cosa que consiguió __**– Pero no digas eso, no eres un demonio**_

_**- Pero yo….- el niño volvió agachar la cabeza avergonzado **_

_**- Shhh, ¿Y si lo eres? Eso no implica que seas malo… **__- cogiéndole la barbilla para que la mirara –__** si no, no estarías aquí… una bruja o brujo también puede ser mala, yo misma fui mala un par de veces, eso no implica que sea mala de verdad, cada uno decido en qué lado quiere luchar, y si estás aquí es porque ya lo sabes, yo misma lo veo cuando miro tus ojos, en ellos no veo maldad, puedes usar tus poderes para el bien…**_

_**- No quiero usarlos – ahora sus lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro, Phoebe en ese momento quería abrazarlo decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero aunque lo tenía al lado, parecía como si Cole tuviera un muro delante de el que le hacía mantener una cierta distancia, los gritos de los otros niños le hicieron salir del trance durante un rato – no quiero que sepan dónde estoy… no quiero que ella me vuelva a encontrar porque si me encuentra os matara ara como hizo con mi padre y entonces… entonces me volverá a llevar allí, si no los uso sé que estoy seguro – **__Cole desapareció hasta aparecer de nuevo en el sofá donde mordía un cojín para que nadie lo oyera llorar, Phoebe acababa de ver como fluctuaba era el único poder que había visto de el hasta ahora, por experiencia propia sabía que era el más seguro el único que ningún demonio podía detectar, decidida a descubrir mas sobre el cruzo el comedor que los separaba, para eso tuvo de esquivar jarrones voladores, niños que aparecían y desaparecían delante de ella y alguna que otra explosión pero al menos había llegado al lado de él y sabia que los niños estarían bien ya que sus hermanas y ella habían hecho una poción para que ningún niño sufriera un accidente___

_**- ¿De quién te escondes? Cole puedes confiar en mí – esa frase le hizo estremecer, parecía que estuviera hablando con su marido - ¿Quién quiere hacerte daño? **_

_-Cole noto como un poco de ira corría por su cuerpo, una voz le decía que confiara que ella no le haría daño, pero otra, otra mucho más pequeña le decía que no era cierto, que eso ya lo había dicho más de una vez y que después le había dejado tirado como un perro que ya nadie quería, no sabía porque, pero hizo mas caso en un primer momento ha esa pequeña voz que a la otra que le iba gritando que no era cierto que no le hiciera caso… su ira corría por su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba y un dolor intenso empezó a correr por su cuerpo iba creciendo a mesura que se acercaba a su corazón, cuando llego allí el dolor fue tan intenso que la ira marcho por completo y los intensos ojos de Phoebe le hicieron volver a ser ese niño temeroso de lo que podía pasar –__** Me escondo de ellos– **__Cole señalo el suelo, Phoebe asistió con la cabeza al comprender que se refería al mundo de las sobras, al autentico mal__** – No sé que quieren de mi, ellos cada día me lanzaban bolas de fuego o de energía hasta que me hacían enfurecer y conseguían que matara a uno de los demonios que allí se encontraban, unos demonios correaban al demonio muerto en modo de burla y sus risas eran tan oscuras como ellos… al fondo se encontraban otros demonios que no mostraban ninguna emoción simplemente se limitaban a mirar como mataba en lo que en teoría era uno de los suyos, lo único que alcazaba a oír de tanto en tanto es el, un día me negué a matar a mas demonios, tampoco me defendía y dejaba que bola tras bola me diera, algo me impulso hacerlo, una voz en mi interior me decía que lo hiciera, los demonios que se habían mantenido ajenos a todo un día se acercaron a mí y me lanzaban sin parar bolas de fuego, sus ojos eran oscuros tan oscuras que daba miedo verlos, había una mujer que seguía manteniéndose ajena a todo pero su rostro era tan diabólico, sus ojos rojos parecían que pedían mi muerte, antes de perder la conciencia recuerdo que sentí como fluctuaba cuando recupera la conciencia Paige estaba llamando a otra luz blanca para que le ayudara a curar mis heridas… no he sabido nada mas de allí **__– volviendo señalar al suelo – lo__** único, que quieren que vuelva quieren volverme a llevar a ese lugar, y sé que esta vez no podría volver a escaparme **_

_-Phoebe se había quedado de piedra, el niño que tenía delante le había contado todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar hasta aquí, ese niño lo había contado como si de un adulto se tratara, Paige tenía razón, le habían currado las heridas exteriores peros las internas seguían tan abiertas como el primer día__** – Lo siento –**__ Phoebe solo alcanzo a decir esas palabras, que más le podía decir, ese niño tenía la misma edad que su sobrino Wyatt quizás un poco más, pero actuaba y hablaba como una persona más grande, aparte, dijo que fue una voz quien lo impulso actuar a que se refería, quizás el pudo controlar a su demonio y saber que eso no es lo que quería _

_- __**No lo sientas**__ – Phoebe se quedo mirando al niño sin comprenderlo __**– gracias a eso estoy aquí, lejos de ellos, aquí me siento seguro… **__- sonrió durante unos segundos pero su sonrisa se fue igual de rápido que cuando apareció –__** mientas no use mis poderes, claro**_

_-¿La voz que te impulso actuar así era tu…- Phoebe no quería mencionar la palabra demonio delante de el, esa palabra los niños la habían usado para insultarlo y hacerle sentir apartado de todo el mundo _

_-Cole se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar, estaba intentado recordar la voz que oía, una voz que parecía guiarle hasta las Halliwell era esa voz tan fuerte que alguna vez había ignoraba porque había hecho más caso a esa que prácticamente ni se oía, la que siempre la había definido como la voz del miedo, la que lo hacía apartarse, paralizarse y actuar sin pensar eran tan distintas__**- No, no lo es… pero no la ser definir solo sé que me llevo a vosotras **_

_**Phoebe no pudo seguir preguntándole porque una niña que hacía rato que se los miraba con cara de delos y rabia se lo llevo a rastras, Phoebe sonrió, la niña se parecía tanto a ella. Ella también se hubiera puesto celosa si una mujer se hubiera puesto hablar con Cole durante tanto tiempo aunque esa mujer fuera veinte años mayor a él, vio como el pequeño Cole protestaba ante la bronca de la niña que no hacía más que a señalarla a ella y cuando sus miradas se encontraban la pequeña se limitaba a sacarle la lengua y girarle la cara eso hizo que el pequeño Cole pusiera cara de circunstancia y asombro y que ha Phoebe soltara una carcajada, con la sonrisa en los labios se levanto del sofá había algo que ya tenía decidido, bueno en realidad dos, que a partir de ahora le llamaría pequeño Cole y que se quedaría a vivir a casa las Halliwell al menos así lo tendría protegido y podría saber más de él y de esa voz… lo último que oyó antes de subir las escaleras fue la voz de Paige que hacia silenciar a todos lo que allí se encontraban con un simple "Shhh" **_

_La noche cayo, las calles se oscurecieron y la falsa tranquilidad reino en San Francisco. Era la hora de las sobras y por lo que parecía en la casa Halliwell de las huidas si el permiso de una madre demasiado protectora _


	3. 3- Una visita con un secreto

_**3- Una visita con un secreto **_

_Wyatt salía sigilosamente de su casa, no podía orbitar porque su madre ya se había preocupado en hacer un poción para que cada vez que orbitara rebotara por toda la habitación sin poder salir, seguramente se lo había mezclado en la comida y él ni se había dado cuenta. La puerta se cerró con un suave "click" pero para Wyatt pareció como si una bomba hubiera estallado, miro hacia arriba hacia las ventanas y suspiro al comprobar que ninguna luz se abría_

_Susan lo esperaba delante de la puerta con una cara de enfado y es que había tardado más de la cuenta… aparte suponía que en su casa le habían castigado también porque tal y como prometió su madre llamo a sus padres para informarle de los planes de esta noche _

_**- ¿Nadie te ha oído? – **__su voz sonaba seca, no parecía su amiga, normalmente el timbre de su voz era dulce y alegre, Wyatt se limito a negar con la cabeza y a tragar saliva –__** perfecto, vamos… tengo ganas de oír que nos tiene de decir ese muerto de su familia…**__ - poniendo cara de asco – __**y como es que tubo valor de casarse con un repugnante demonio**__ – Wyatt volvió a tragar saliva, sabía que su tía Phoebe también se había casa con un demonio incluso que había estado muy enamorada, para él no era tan imposible enamorases de uno si el demonio en cuestión no mostraba su otra cara _

_**- ¿Susan, seguro que es buena idea molestar al pobre hombre? –**__ Wyatt sentía como los remordimientos corrían por su cuerpo y de momento solamente había escapado de casa, a mesura que se acercara el mausoleo irían a peor___

_**- ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo? – **__sonrío burlonamente y es que Susan tuviera siete años como él a veces parecía que actuara como un adulto y eso a Wyatt le asustaba porque su madre más de una vez le había dicho que en el mundo donde estaban no se podía fiar de nadie ni de nada, Susan suspiro y quito su sonrisa burlona por otra más suave__** – Solo vamos hablar con él, para conocer más a su hijo… a si, si alguna vez vuelve atacar pues estaremos preparados, la profesora Paige siempre ha dicho que Balthazor es y será una de las peores amenazas es mejor saber porque ¿no crees?**_

_**- Si –**__ Wyatt se puso las manos en el bolsillo y empezó andar, tenia frio, tenía miedo, el solo tenía siete años y estaba desobedeciendo una orden de su madre incluso de su padre, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, sí que es cierto que siempre había parecido mas adulto de lo que era, con todo lo que había visto y vivido, pero ahora solo quería estar en su casa tapándose con las sabanas mientras oía a su hermano Chris reír en sueños, sin darse cuenta en ya estaba delante de ese famoso mausoleo y más niños esparaván impaciente su llegada algunos era un poco más grandes que el _

_**- Ya era hora, hace demasiado frio para que vayáis haciendo manitas por la calle, los demás no estamos congelando **__– el chico sonrío burlonamente y todos los demás soltaron una carcajada que resonó por todo el mausoleo, Wyatt se mantuvo al margen del grupo, vio como Susan era la primera en entrar y la primera en detenerse al ver un trozo del suelo roto… más bien derretido, parecía que allí un demonio había sido vencido _

_- Aquí es perfecto – dijo acariciando el trozo de suelo desecho y dejando la ouija con sumo cuidado, se levanto para limpiar una de las tumbas que se encontraba allí, Susan sonrío al leer el nombre del que pertenecía la tumba __**"Benjamin Colerige Turner"**__ su voz volvió a sonar infantil y ilusiona, su mirada volvió hacer esa dulce que tanto le gustaba - __**¡Es el! ¡Es el!**__ – Todas las miradas se destinaron a la tumba incluso la de Wyatt, ya no había marcha atrás – __**sentaros, ajuntar vuestras manos y sobre todo pase lo que pase no quitéis la mano **__– mirando al grupo y parándose en Wyatt – __**Va por ti Wyatt – **__Wyatt se sonrojo al ser observado por los demás, pero pronto dejo de ser el centro de atención todos ya tenían la mano puesta en esa especia de púa solo faltaba el, Susan le miro como invitándolo o obligándole a que pusiera su mano, sus dedos empezaron a sudar igual que el resto de su mano a mesura que se acercaba cuando hizo contacto con la ouija una especia de círculo rojo los rodeo, la voz de Susan lo saco de su mundo para oír que decía__** – Llamo al mundo de los muertos, quiero unir una cuerda entre en mundo de los vivos y los muertos, quiere comunicarme con el padre del demonio Balthazor, quiero hablar con ¡BENJAMIN COLERIGE TURNER! – **__el tablero empezó a temblar y más de uno quiso apartar la mano de allí, pero la mirada matadora de Susan hicieron que se replantearan hacerlo _

_**-¿No os han dicho nunca que con estas cosas no se juega?**__ – la voz sonó por todo el mausoleo, cuando oyeron la voz todos retiraron la mano del tablero incluso Susan, el grupo entero miro hacia donde provenía la voz, una luz blanca los ilumino lo suficiente para que tuvieran de cerrar los ojos __**– Oh perdonar**__ – el hombre dejo de brillar, ahora se podía ver perfectamente el rostro de recién llegado – __**No deberíais estar aquí niños, no creo que vuestros padres crean que es un lugar adecuado y menos de noche –**__ Wyatt trago saliva, sabía que delante suyo había una luz blanca, no aun peor, un anciano y el hombre sabia que estaban haciendo, aunque su rostro no mostraba enfado sí que tenía algo de decepción __**- Es hora de que volváis a casa**__ – el hombre cogió a cada uno de los niños y les fue dejando a casa no sin antes dejar una nota informándoles de lo ocurrido, el último en llegar a casa fue Wyatt, su rostro se convirtió en poema, Piper estaba sentada en el sofá junto con Leo, las caras de sus padres eran pura preocupación y enfado, Wyatt bajo la cabeza, tenían razón de estar enfadados el los había desobedecido _

_- Piper oyó un ruido se giro rezando que fuera su hijo su rostro parecía de puro terror pero una vez que vio a su hijo sano y salvo la preocupación paso por enfado, no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba al lado de su hijo, su mirada está destinada única y exclusivamente a su hijo – __**¡¿WYATT PERO EN QUE PENSABAS?! ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?! ¡CON SUSAN VERDAD,HAS IDO AL MAUSOLEO! – **__mirando ha su marido mientras señalaba a su __**hijo – ¿has visto, no? te dije que no había suficiente protección**_

_- Leo alzo su vista y vio al hombre, que sonreía de forma paternal al chico como intentándole dar fuerzas, Leo lo conocía bien, era uno de los ancianos mas respectados él lo había admirado siempre y ahora estaba aquí, en una casa que juro que nunca entraría, para Leo un honor que el estuviera aquí – __**Señor, gracias por traerlo a casa**_

_- el hombre de rostro agradable sonrió mas ampliamente a Leo – __**No ha sido nada Leo, ellos me llamaron, yo simplemente hice acto de presencia y luego les conduje hasta un lugar seguro ¿Que hay más seguro que sus propias casas?**_

_-Wyatt se sorprendió, ellos no habían llamado a una luz blanca sus ojos mostraban las dudas que de alguna forma pudo ver Piper asistió con la cabeza y le ordeno subir a su habitación ya hablaría luego con el - __**¿Cómo que lo han llamado? – **__Wyatt se paró a mitad de las escaleras al oír la pregunta que había realizado su madre, quería oír la respuesta del hombre___

_- el hombre sonrió una vez más, Piper no sabía porque pero su rostro le resultaba tan familiar, notaba como su aura transmitía tranquilidad, a ella no le caían muy bien los ancianos después de todo lo que había pasado, pero este hombre era tan distinto a los que había conocido -__** Mi nombre es Benjamin Colerige Turner **_

_-Wyatt abrió los ojos pero no tanto como su madre, el rostro de Piper no se podía definir sus pensamientos eran tan confusos como su rostro y pareció que el tiempo se parara para que ella pudiera asimilar las palabras que había dicho el hombre que tenía delante de ella – __**Su hijo es…**_

_- Benjamin asistió –__** Mi hijo es Cole Turner **_


End file.
